


My Immortal

by thenewdarling



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: 100 percent serious shit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewdarling/pseuds/thenewdarling
Summary: The hostess of our fanfic group is getting married on Halloween under a full moon this year, and we can't go due to COVID, so I wrote this in 15 minutes.I should note I've never played Final Fantasy 7 - so as far as I know this is 100% true to canon.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	My Immortal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeaOfBones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaOfBones/gifts).



_In shining moon, in blackest night..._   
_When spirits roam, the Lord of Fright..._   
_We gather in your name tonight..._   
_And offer you our love's delight._

The wind whistled through the vale, the moon a shining golden disc over their heads. They stood on the edge of the cliff peak, each holding a bouquet of black roses.

"I will love you until the day I die," Cloud Strife said, the blue dyed streaks in his blonde hair barely visible through the black lace bridal veil.

"And not a moment longer?" asked Sephiroth. His matte black lipstick framed his pale face.

"Oh I think I will love you even after that," Cloud said, and they kissed, binding the dark pact of matrimony.

"The rings!" Sephiroth shouted, clicking his fingers as though calling for a waiter. Cloud looked dazed in Sephiroth's arms, his face smeared with the black lipstick.

A particularly feral-looking Shinra mutt trotted down the aisle. He had a spiked collar, and blood dripped from his eyes. He opened his mouth and spat the rings on the ground.

"Thank you, Bludd spelled with a U and two Ds," Sephiroth said, placing the ring on the quivering Cloud's finger. When they put the two wedding rings together, they formed a heart shape, with a large crack down the middle where they met.

"I love them," Cloud said. Sephy hadn't let him see the rings yet, this was a surprise to him.

"Now to our honeymoon, in Transylvania," Sephiroth said. "I own a castle there."


End file.
